I Am Where I Belong
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Bishop wants Aidan back. Aidan doesn't want to go back, but he finds himself slipping. Aidan/Bishop. oneshot.


**A/N: Th is takes place in early season one. I tend to not write about things that are on-going in a show until they're more clear and for this fandom, I'll most likely just write a lot of fluffy or angsty oneshote... Anyway...**

**read, enjoy and review!**

**WARNING: Aidan/Bishop**

* * *

><p><em>I AM WHERE I BELONG<em>

* * *

><p>He could smell blood and sex before he even opened his eyes and he remembered the night before clearly. He sucked in a breath, the taste still lingering in the stagnant air of the warm bedroom. He heard the rustling of pages, the shifting of fabric, the murmur of voices from people going past outside. What he didn't hear was more important however. He didn't hear the steady thumping of a heart. Any heart. Not even Josh's heart. He didn't hear Sally muttering and talking to herself or to Josh. He didn't hear the gentle in-and-out of Josh's breathing, the somehow rhythmic sound of him snoring…<p>

Aidan's head pounded when he cracked his eyes open and was greeted by sheets that weren't his own. Not that he really did much sleeping anyway. He groaned as he lifted his head off the mattress, seeing light filtering in through the window across the room, the curtains drawn back and letting in the early morning sunlight.

"You're awake," Bishop's voice snapped his head around to the man sitting in bed beside him. Bishop was sitting up, the sheet pooling around his waist, a book in his hand. Aidan shut his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillows, wishing to whatever God existed that he could smother himself and surrender to the darkness.

He silently cursed himself for giving in to Bishop again. He'd lasted so long this time… It had been over two years since the last time and he had really thought that he could abstain forever. But Rebecca… damn her. She'd showed up the night before, rain pouring onto her, and begged him to help her. Begged him because she hated what she was, because he was the only one who could and would help her.

But then she'd gotten frustrated, angry and impatient, like she did often times, and she'd run off. He'd, of course, decided to search for her. He didn't want her going off and killing anyone else while he was trying to help her fight off the bloody haze of need. Instead, he'd 'found' Bishop. He'd found Bishop and had somehow let him pull down the carefully constructed barriers in his mind…

He wondered now if it had been a trap all along. Would Bishop send Rebecca to get him out, to lead him to him? Hell yes. But that didn't necessarily mean he had. Aidan got the feeling Rebecca didn't really trust Bishop as much as she had in the beginning. Smart of her, really… Aidan unfortunately, didn't trust Bishop either but that hadn't stopped him from having sex with him… It never did.

Bishop chuckled, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" he asked casually.

Aidan frowned and lifted his head again, squinting spitefully up at the other man. "What time is it?" he asked, fighting to not put malice in his voice as he did so.

"Nearly eight thirty. You're already late. That mutt you're living with is probably starting to get worried about you…"

"Don't talk about Josh," Aidan spat, sitting up and scrubbing his eyes. He shook the stiffness from his muscles and grabbed his scattered clothes quickly, pulling them on and thankfully noting that for once he hadn't ended up totally covered in blood… Of course, there were a couple of bite marks he knew would be there for a day or two. But that wasn't anything new.

"Oh, so it does have a name," Bishop grinned at the look of pure hatred Aidan fixed him with. Aidan didn't reply, instead patting his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and car keys.

"What time do you get off work today?" Bishop asked, leaning forward, laying his book to the side.

"Why?" Aidan asked, meeting his stare with a cold look of his own. "I won't be coming here. I'm going home."

"You are home, Aidan." Bishop told him. "Your home is here, with me. By my side. Not with some mongrel werewolf in a haunted house, pretending your something less than you truly are."

Aidan's eyes flashed, "This might surprise you, but you don't get to decide where I belong, Bishop. I'm not coming back. I told you I wasn't going to."

"Then how do you explain last night?"

Aidan winced, but chose to ignore the comment. "Goodbye, Bishop." He said, heading toward the door.

"You can't fight what's in your nature, Aidan!" Bishop called after him. "Sooner or later you're going to realize just how futile this little venture of yours is and who are you going to call to pick up the pieces when you can't fight the urges any longer?"

Aidan pressed his lips together angrily, lingering at the door, his hand poised over the brass knob. "It's not going to happen, Bishop."

"Yes it will." Bishop told him. "It always does. And I'm always there for you when you need me. Why not skip this silly game of yours entirely this time. Be logical Aidan. You can't fight your nature. It's not right. You need to come back to us, to me. Come back to where you belong."

Aidan hated Bishop in the moments like this. Moments when he voiced every single doubt, every fear… every sad fact he knew to be true. Maybe Aidan had made mistakes in the past, maybe Bishop _was_ there to fix things when he needed him… But it was for selfish reasons that he did. He wanted Aidan back, that was why he fixed his problems. He wanted Aidan to think he couldn't survive without him. And Aidan was determined to prove him wrong.

"I am where I belong," he said finally, turning the knob and leaving. "And I'm staying there this time."

~END~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it's a bit short, but I felt compelled to write something Aidan/Bishop, don't know why. I could totally see this happening though… Opinions are much loved!**


End file.
